


Linger on

by wrongdirection



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 14:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19770337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrongdirection/pseuds/wrongdirection
Summary: Crowley accidentally inserts a sentimental tape into the radio of his old car. He fears what the angel will think of it





	Linger on

Crowley popped a tape in the Bentley's radio. It was late, and the tape had said Chopin, so for a once he didn't bother to question it.

"Where are we off to now?", the angel eagerly pondered.

The ethereal being had just closed the passenger seat door, and out of the corner of his sunglasses crowley could see him impatiently looking to him for direction.

"Well, there's a shack down town with really good breakfasts"

His face lit up, "Do they have crepes?"

"No," the Crowley smiled wryly, turning the ignition, "they serve rocks."

The angel looked miffed, and frankly surprised, that if rocks were a delicacy, he hadn't tried them with his friend. Crowley did everything not to laugh.

"Yes, Aziraphale. Of course they sell crepes!",

As he sped down the Avenue, the tape finally started. The first few chords lazily played, and the demon froze. It wasn't Chopin. No, much to his horror, it was something far more personal. It must've been stuck in the Bentley for over a fortnight; because the venerable little tape turned into something newer. 

Why did the demon always have cursed luck?! Well.. obviously he knew why. But come. on. All he'd asked for was one song. Just one song the angel wasn't allowed to hear.

It was reserved for him, and he played it frequently. He'd put it on while working on some task for the underground, when he sat and smoked, or sped aimlessly through london, but always when the angel had been away; because for whatever reason, it made Crowley feel like Aziraphale was there in his car with him.

"What's this?"the angel inquired 

Crowley had to think fast. He nervously swept the Velvet Underground album cover off the dashboard, and-- because apparently it was in his nature-- lied through his teeth.

"Chopin. one of his - ahem- later works,"

The angel nodded gingerly 

He half expected Aziraphale to complain, or become frightened by the personal lyrics. However, a few careless turns later, the angel hadn't said a word about it. Perhaps it was because, as usual, he'd been terrified of Crowley's reckless driving.

_sometimes I feel so happy_ _🎵_

_sometimes I feel so sad,_

_but mostly you just make me mad_

_baby, you make me mad_

"Y'know," Aziraphale said thoughtfully, "I quite like this song,"

He turned to the passenger seat, shocked,

"You do?" 

Crowley nearly swerved off the lonely road,

The angel shrieked 

WHAT WAS THAT FOR

The demon, equally flustered for his own reasons slowed down and tried to collect himself 

"Pardon that. I, I just, like that song too. . .,"

huge understatement that was.

Aziraphale nodded, confused "it's nice," 

"It reminds me of a friend," the demon added sheepishly 

The chorus played gently between them: _linger on, your pale blue eyes_

 _"Oh"_ said the angel softly adopting a coy smile. Something occurred to him, but he didn't wish to discomfort his otherworldly friend by bringing it up.

"I always did love chopin," he said instead, smiling quickly in that particular way the demon was especially fond of. 

"Right" he laughed as he pulled in "Chopin," 

"we're here"

the demon said, though he wasn't really thinking about all-you-can-eat breakfast for dinner anymore; His gaze was fixed on the angel. He must've been staring at him for too long, because Aziraphale began to do things he always did when he was embarrassed.

He quickly tried to occupy himself

"Well! My my would you, now would you just look at that; my cuff is wrinkled!" 

"Let me see it," the demon insisted

Reluctantly, he showed Crowley his wrist. With a tap of a sharp finger the sleeve was back to new. 

"There," 

Aziraphale looked at it, touched 

"Why Crowley, thank you. ." 

Then he looked back up 

Crowley didn't know what had gotten into him, but suddenly he was pulling Aziraphale closer. Much to his surprise, the angel's face glowed with satisfaction as he drifted to his lips. They kissed-- not like a friendly little peck-- a proper affectionate kiss.

After a few moments he pulled away with the smug sigh of somebody who'd truly experienced every worldly delight.

"Let's go get those crepes," he said to a rather dazed Crowley 

Crowley smiled back at his blue eyes speechlessly, and nodded 

"Okay angel," 

***

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! It's just subtly romantic. I find that I'm too shy to write anything even remotley spicy


End file.
